With the advent of mobile computing, there has been a proliferation of data transferred between smartphones and web browsers and web companies. In order to preserve network bandwidth, most web companies that have large data volume to be served to their customers require data storage closer to their customers. Such data is typically image and video data. This need to store and serve large volume data assets closer to customers is typically satisfied by a content delivery network. Data storage at a content delivery network is usually handled on servers primarily in an offline fashion, which avoids real-time analysis and processing capabilities.